


Maybe

by anyasromanov



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, best friend - Freeform, dmitry is falling for his best friend oh no what to do, just gonna bottle feelings away even though she knows something is wrong, maybe he just doesnt know it, maybe she likes him back, oh look now shes upset about something, oh no, theres smut in chapter two, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasromanov/pseuds/anyasromanov
Summary: Dmitry was one to never admit his feelings, he always bottled them up and hid them away. When it came to admitting to himself that he was falling for his best friend it seemed a rather difficult task.





	1. Chapter 1

Dmitry was one to never admit his feelings, he always bottled them up and hid them away. When it came to admitting to himself that he was falling for his best friend it seemed a rather difficult task.

He and Anya had known each other since he was 10. After he moved in with his aunt because his father died, not like he had told anyone that. Still to this day no one knew why he had moved. But due to moving he had to move elementary schools.

On his first day of fifth grade, he was given a 'buddy' so he could get familiar with the school. This buddy was called Maria Romanov, Anya's older sister. 

Maria and he became friends rather quickly and one day after school she invited him to her house. That was when he met Anya. At the time she was Anastasia, but after almost instantly becoming best friends with the girl she got the name Anya and he got Dima.

10 years later and the two of them were still best friends. They told each other everything. Almost everything. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. Quite often Anya would get upset because she knew Dmitry was hiding something from her, he'd come out with it soon enough though.

The two of them shared an apartment, both of them being at the same college it was just easier.

But currently, as Dmitry was quite evidently losing Mario Kart, not to mention he was on a losing streak, he couldn't help but admire Anya and her beauty. 

He had never thought about it before, not until Vlad (if you were ranking relationships, his second best friend) mentioned how cute of a couple they would make when they were getting coffee just a few hours earlier.

"Ha! I beat you again!" She turned and stuck her tongue out at him and he merely scoffed and rolled his eyes in response.

"Okay, I'll do you a deal, we play one more match and the winner buys dinner."

"Hmmm," he saw as she realised the words he had actually said, "loser buys dinner and then you're on."

"Oh, but I so badly wanted you to buy me dinner tonight," he pouted and over exaggerated his words as he spoke.

"Loser pays or I'm not playing."

"You are one stubborn person."

"Just as stubborn as you," she stuck her tongue out at him again, this time followed by a cheesy grin, "that is why we're best friends." There was an ache in his chest which had never been there before but he brushed it away rather quickly. He refused to admit to himself he was falling for his best friend.

"Fine. But it has to be on rainbow road." 

"You are the worst person." Checkmate. He smiled to himself as she turned and selected the map, she never won rainbow road.

Dmitry had never been more determined to win a game of Mario Kart in his life.

\---

"Wipe that smug look off of your face."

"Only because you lost and I won for once," he stuck his tongue out at her, as she had been doing every time she had beat him through the evening.

"It's not as if you actually won, you came fifth."

"Yeah, but I beat you, and got free pizza out of it, so yeah, a win-win situation really."

The two of them went silent as they finished off eating their pizzas. As Anya got up to walk over to the kitchen, he assumed to get a glass of water, he couldn't help but stare again.

Her hair was down, he knew she preferred it that way. It flowed to her lower back, the ends slightly mess from her refusing to get it cut, wanting to grow it as long as she could, which annoyed her nana. But it suited her. The dark golden blonde locks that curled and frizzed at the ends.

He watched as her hips swayed slightly as she walked, something he never picked up on before, probably because he never looked, never thought to notice. Yet, here he was, admiring her the way she was.

He hated it.

She was his best friend, she even said it herself.

They'd never be anything more.

"Dmitry!" He snapped out from his daze to see that Anya had moved to be sitting next to him. He could feel her warmth against him.

No, this needed to stop. She's his best friend.

"Sorry erm, yeah?"

"What's wrong? You keep zoning in and out?"

"Nothing I-erm-"

"Dmitry don't lie to me!" 

As much as he wanted to tell her, he didn't want to think about how awkward it would be. Just thinking about how he would tell her gave him a headache.

Oh yes, what's bothering me? I have a really bad crush on my best friend of ten years, and if you can't figure out who I mean, it's you.

"Dmitry, you're doing it again."

"Huh? Oh-erm I'm just really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."

He got up and as he did he felt Anya grab his hand, it sent a shock through his body, lighting him up completely. 

"Dmitry-" he didn't look back at her as he left to go to his bedroom.

It was probably a good thing he didn't look back. If he had he would've seen the longing in her eyes. The way she didn't take her eyes off of him as he walked out of the room. He missed the very small smile that crept on her face as she touched his hand, the same electric spark running through her body, how the smile faded as he walked into his room.

So yeah, it was a good job he didn't turn to look back at her.

\---

Sleep didn't come to Dmitry easily that night, being a college student sleep never came easily, but tonight was different.

When sleep finally did take him the last thing on his mind was Anya, she was also the first thing on his mind when he woke up.

That was partly because she screamed through their apartment that breakfast was ready. He knew that she knew there was something still up with him, she was glad she didn't mention it at all.

They sat and drank their coffee, still in silence. She kept giving him glances, expecting him to tell her what was wrong, he never he did. He just couldn't explain that to her.

Following their usual morning routine, he followed her into the kitchen and kissed her forehead. It was a thing they had always done, but this time his lips tingled as they brushed against her skin.

He thanked her for breakfast as he turned away, he didn't look back again. He couldn't look at her, knowing he would turn bright red if he did.

He missed her turning scarlet. The blood rushing to her cheeks making her red as a tomato. He missed the smile that crept on her face as his lips brushed her face. As he walked out of the apartment he missed her move her hands to where he had kissed. He didn't get to hear the thoughts in her head, how she wished she had kissed him longer. How she wished his lips had touched hers.

If he had turned back, maybe he would've kissed her, but that moment was lost, yet sitting in his lecture, it was all he could think about. How easy it would've been to kiss her and leave without an explanation.

Sitting through his lecture he did that middle school thing, where he wrote Anya's and his names out about 100 times. He didn't realise he was doing it at first, but once he realised he ripped the paper out of his notebook. He didn't pay attention to his lecture at all so when it came to leaving he was extremely grateful. 

Walking back to the apartment he followed his usual of going to Starbucks and picking himself up a latte and Anya a chai crème frappuccino with extra cream as she liked it and then went to the spot where he usually met her after their lectures. 

She was always there waiting for him because he took a little longer with his trip to Starbucks, so when she wasn't there he was slightly worried, but he knew that she had gone straight back to the apartment.

His instinct was right as when he walked in she was sat on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her that she pulled close, and as soon as he walked in she wiped her eyes.

She'd been crying.

"I got your coffee."

"Oh, er, thanks." He heard the pain in her voice as she spoke.

He placed their coffee's on the table and then sat next to her and pulled her into an embrace, he knew she was refusing to cry in front of him. He kissed her forehead in comfort, he felt the fire in his cheeks, he had to stop kissing her forehead.

"Tell me."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Anya, you're crying, come on tell me what's wrong."

"You didn't tell me what was wrong last night."

"Yes, I did."

"I know when you're lying, you weren't just tired."

He took a deep breath, "okay, you tell me what's bothering you now and then I'll tell you what was bothering me last night."

"Maria is engaged."

"All of it, you wouldn't be upset about your sister being engaged, you love weddings," she let out a small giggle, hating that he knew her so well.

He pulled her slightly closer into the hug, letting her know he was there for her and he felt her take a deep breath.

"It's just, Olga is married, Tatiana is getting married over spring break, Maria just got engaged, that makes me next. And I don't even have a boyfriend and Tatiana wants me to bring my boyfriend to her wedding, I never told them we broke up. The three of them all met their other halves in high school and I thought I had to but then, ugh it's just so frustrating. Nana keeps asking me how everything is and I'm telling her it's fine, I don't like lying to her, to them but it's easier than telling them how he literally broke my heart," the tears were pouring down her face at this point, "and there is this guy, I kinda like him, I think I have for a while now, but I just know he doesn't like me back and I can't talk to him about it because it would just end in a mess and I just want to be someone who belongs to someone, I just want someone to hug and kiss, I don't know, it's all just silly and-"

He cut her off before she could say anything more. He pressed his lips to hers, able to taste the saltiness of her tears as he did. It was soft and tender, his hand moved to cup her face. He hoped this was what she meant when she said she couldn't talk to him about it, he hoped that him she was talking about was him. 

She was the one to pull away and he immediately regretted his impulse decision.

"Dima-" it was almost a breathless whisper.

"I erm, I shouldn't have erm," he went to move away but before he could he felt her hand move to his, the spark of electricity running through him again.

"I told you, now you tell me."

Was she just ignoring the fact that he just kissed her?

"You."

"What?"

"You. You're what was wrong yesterday," he saw the instant hurt in her face, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, quite the opposite, actually, to quote you, it's silly."

"Dima, I'm not sure I fully understand."

Oh she knew, he could see the teasing look in her eyes, whether this was because she felt the same way or because she wanted to use this against him at some point in the future he didn't know. But, he had started talking, so he might as well finish now.

"Look, I like you, Anya,,, and I think I have for a while now, it's just, I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react, and I didn't want to make things between us awkward, and the possibility of you liking me back-" 

This time she was the one who cut him off. Her kiss was a lot rougher than his had previously been, but there was no desperation in it. More of a longing, she'd wanted this and he felt it as she kissed him. The world disappeared as she moved her body closer to him, as she melted against him. Her breasts rubbing against his chest as she leaned against him, only for him to pull her on top of him. He bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck, savouring the taste of her lips before she opened her mouth to him and their tongues connected. 

It wasn't until Dmitry's lungs were completely out of air and he could feel himself turning blue that he pulled away, he lingered as he did, not wanting to lose the touch of her lips against his.

Their foreheads rested together as they both tried to catch their breath and she let out a nervous giggle.

"So, that guy you like," he paused for a second "and don't think likes you back-"

"Mhm."

"I think he might."

She let out another giggle, there were no nerves this time and she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Dima?"

"Yes Anya?"

"How long?"

"I guess I always found you cute, I had a massive crush on you in middle school that I'm surprised Maria never told you about."

"Middle school?" There was a shocked sound in her voice.

"Hey, I said crush okay, I just found you really really cute and may have wanted to spend every second of every day with you, the normal stuff, I was also thirteen and Maria never shut up about how she wasn't allowed to date so with you being eleven I knew full well you wouldn't. Constantly being best friend zoned did not help. I guess I thought I got over you until recently. Just the small things made me realise."

She kissed him again and as she did he felt the smile that formed on her face and he couldn't help but smile back.

"So," there was a small silence and he knew exactly what she wanted him to ask.

"Be my girlfriend," she laughed and buried her face in his neck again.

"Was that an order or a question?"

"Anya-"

"Yes, just kiss me again," he did exactly as she said.

Maybe he didn't hate that he had fallen for his best friend after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so, there's smut in this chapter, yeah, enjoy

It had only been a few weeks but Dmitry had noticed Anya was distancing herself from him.

Dismissing the thoughts of why she was doing this was a common occurrence, but when she hadn't woke him for breakfast that morning, when they didn't share looks while drinking coffee because she wasn't there, when their apartment was empty when he walked through into the kitchen and then when she didn't meet him after their lectures he couldn't help but worry about why she was avoiding him.

Arriving back to their apartment the front room and kitchen were both empty. He assumed Anya would've immediately come back here and would be watching a film but she wasn't.

He sat on the couch, beginning to wonder if he had done anything wrong, she had said she wanted to take things slow and he accepted that. He never realised how shy she could be, almost completely vulnerable, he'd never seen that side of her before.

It was the sound of her bedroom door closing that made Dmitry realise that she was home. As much as he didn't want to confront her about this he wanted to hold her close and give her affection more.

He only gave a soft knock on her door, not wanting to startle her, without her even saying he could go in he entered her room. She was sat on her bed, notes sprawled around her, she looked slightly stressed.

Maybe that was the reason, mid-terms were soon so maybe she was just stressed about those.

He assumed she hadn't noticed he had walked into the room seeing as she didn't look over to him at all.

"Anya, are you okay?" He watched as she jumped a little as he spoke.

"Oh, er, yeah I'm fine," he could hear in her voice she was lying, he knew her too well.

He joined her by sitting on the bed, sitting behind her and then pulling her close to him, he felt her tense up and ever so slightly attempt to push him away.

"What did I do?"

"What?"

"You tensed up as I touched you just, you've been avoiding me as much as you can, you've been calling me Dmitry, you never call me Dmitry," he took a deep breath, "look, Anya, if you don't want this to happen anymore just tell me and-" 

"Dima!" Her voice sounded surprised, almost slightly annoyed.

He paused as if he was waiting for her to continue.

"Fine, if you're not going to say anything," he got off the bed heading to leave the room.

This time when she called his name there was a longing in her voice as if she wanted him to come back over to her and hug her tight but he ignored her, closing the door slightly as he left.

It was probably for the best he didn't turn back, there were tears forming in her eyes and one even fell down her face. If he'd looked back at her the pain that was in his chest only would have been stronger and even more painful.

She waited a few minutes, letting the tears fall before she quickly wiped them away and went to find Dmitry. Assuming he would be in his room she went there first, but the door was open and it was evident he wasn't there.

An anxious feeling grew in her stomach and her mind wondered to how this Dmitry must have been feeling like this when she wasn't around this morning.

She walked through to the living room to see him sitting on the sofa, his legs were crossed and he seemed to be looking into some distant world.

She approached him and wrapped her arms around him, she was sure she loved him but she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him yet, she knew she didn't want to lose him though. He didn't tense when she touched him like she had done when he had touched her, she hadn't meant to, it had just happened.

She placed a small kiss on his head, smelling her coconut shampoo he had evidently used which made her giggle slightly.

"Why are you giggling?" His voice sounded dry as if he was hiding a pain. 

"You used my shampoo," she moved her hand to run it through his hair. She takes a deep breath, "Okay, yes, maybe I have been avoiding you," she realises this is much easier to do without looking at him, and as she spoke she felt him tense up, "and I'm really sorry, I just, I don't want to mess things up, and I know that sounds really silly but-"

In an almost swift movement, he moved from his sitting position to be on his knees, leaning slightly on the sofa and looking at her.

"You need to stop saying your emotions are silly," there was a sense of security in his voice and he moved his arms to wrap around her, placing his hands on her lower back. She looked down slightly and her cheeks started to fluster. He placed her hands on her chin and lifted her face up so she was looking at him. "Just promise me if you're worried about something you'll talk to me about it and not ignore me, okay?" 

She gives a small nod, and as she does he presses his lips to her, it's soft and warm, a kiss of reassurance and he feels her lips form a smile against his and he pulls away before giving her another kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Dima-" she pauses for a second and the atmosphere in the room changes, "what else is bothering you?" Her arms moved so they were wrapped around his neck now and she was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Nothing-"

"No, you don't get to play that card with me Mr Suyadev, come on, spill it."

He took a deep breath, not quite believing he was about to tell her this, "I never told you why I moved schools in fifth grade did I?" She shook her head and he noticed as she bit her lip, a tell-tale sign she was nervous. "Can we sit down?" She nodded pulling away from him and walked round to sit on the sofa next to where he was, "My mom, she got really sick, like really sick after my little sister was born. My sister was sick as well, I was probably eight at the time. She never got a name, mom and dad never decided and then they thought there was no point." He could tell she was confused, "they decided on baby Suyadev on her gravestone," she let out a small gasp.

"Dima, I- I'm so sorry," she grabbed his hands and started rubbing her thumb against his skin.

"Don't be sorry, you had nothing to do with it, mom got even worse after that, she died two weeks after my ninth birthday, dad really struggled after that, summer before fifth grade I found him on the bathroom floor. I moved in with my aunt and her husband, he hated me, but when they divorced she left, didn't take me with her. Everyone I have ever loved has left me at some point in my life, I guess I just got worried when you started ignoring me, I didn't need another person I love leaving me."

It took her a second, registering everything he said, but the last few words that escaped his lips brought a smile to her face. "I love you too," she cupped his face and kissed him, she could taste salt on his lips, only then did she realise he had been crying. She pulled away and wiped his tears away.

"I know you said you wanted to take this slow-"

"Dima, I know what I said, just forget it, we'll take everything as it comes, but it will make your conversations with my sisters and Alexei a lot easier when you're my date at Tatiana's wedding won't it?" He scoffed slightly before he realised how serious she was being.

"Okay, but I'm going to have to take you on a date before that, I'm not having you take me on our first date." She gave a small giggle.

"Oh, and when Nana finds out, expect the marriage talk and the no sex until marriage talk and-"

"The what now-" his voice turned to absolute shock, she let out another giggle.

"And expect the if you hurt her in any way talk all my sisters, Alexei and Nana will kill you."

"Oh, they've already had that conversation with me-" it was her turn to be shocked now, her giving out a loud yell of "what."

"Well apparently the fact we liked each other was very obvious, so when we went to Maria's at Christmas they all told me then. Your Nana even did as well, not the marriage talk, just told me not to waste my shot," her mouth was wide open at this point and he couldn't help but laugh.

He pressed his fingers to her chin closing her mouth so he could press his lips to hers. Her arms found their way around his neck again and her legs managed to wrap around his waist, only for him to pull her closer so she was straddled on top of him. He bit her lip and then followed with his tongue, tracing her lips before she gasped slightly, opening her mouth, letting his tongue slip into her, their tongues connecting.

His hands moved to her lower back as she leaned further into him, deepening the kiss as she did, a small moan escaped her lips which made her pull away and bury her face in his neck as she gave a small giggle.

Her cheeks turned a crimson colour and she could feel the fire in her cheeks, embarrassed was not the word.

"Do not tell me you were serious about-"

"No, no-" she paused for a second, her head now leaning against his shoulder, "why?"

"You really are the most oblivious person alive aren't you?" Dmitry couldn't help but laugh which made Anya move her head so she was looking at him in the eye.

"What are you-"

He moved his hand to brush against her lips before he placed a soft kiss on her lips, he could feel her smile and when he pulled away watched as her cheeks fired up.

"Oh," she let out a small giggle.

"If you don't-" she cut him off by reconnecting their lips. Just the response he had hoped for.

Her arms wrapped closer around his neck as she moved as close as she could to him, his hand tightened around her, tightened around her waist as she moved all her weight to him.

His trousers were starting to feel too tight and the giggle that came from Anya as she placed several kisses on his lips told him she had noticed.

Their lips were swollen at this point, and Dmitry was sure he tasted blood when he kissed her again, probably having split her lip from biting on it so much.

He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, slipping his hands underneath, touching her bare skin, he felt her shiver and he felt the goosebumps form on her skin as he started to run his hand up and down her back.

As much as he wanted to take his time, teasing her by taking each of her clothing items off, he wouldn't be able to wait that long himself. He moved his hands back down to the hem of her shirt before he quickly started to tug at it, starting to pull it up, her hand moved from around his neck for her to finish the task and throw the shirt across the room before she quickly repeated the action on him.

She'd never noticed the amount of muscle on him that moment, and as much as she wanted to admire it, he had pushed his lips against hers and had pushed her back so was now lying on the sofa.

He kissed along her jaw and then took a moment to suck on her neck, leaving a mark, repeating the task on her collar as he started to remove her trousers, swiftly pulling them off her. She arched her back slightly and a small moan escaped her lips as her hips pressed against his own, she could feel his excitement and the moan of his name and her grabbing his waist to start removing his trousers resulted in him moaning her name in response.

Articles of clothing were removed rather quickly and then a realisation hit Dmitry.

"Anya, I need to get-"

"No, I'm on the pill-" he pulled away quickly, sitting back slightly.

"You're what?"

"Not for reasons you think, if you really want to know I'll tell you later, just shut up and kiss me or I'll go sort myself out."

And so he did, he started with her lips before he started a line of kiss down her neck, over her collar, he stumbled slightly, undoing her bra strap and removing it quickly as he started to kiss over her breasts, taking her nipple to his mouth, sucking on it slightly. The moan of his name and her grabbing his hair was what encouraged him to kiss her further. Over her stomach, to her navel, to the line of her underwear, he placed many small kisses and he felt her breathing turn to panting, a constant moaning of his name came from her lips as he placed his hand on her thigh, moving his fingers to slip underneath the fabric, a loud gasp escaping her lips as she arched her back. He removed her last article of clothing and looked at her in admiration before he started rubbing his fingers around her area. 

She let out a small scream as his tongue made contact with her clit and again when he added his first finger, and then a cry of his name when a second finger entered. She came once around his fingers before he started to kiss up her body again, her hands moved to the waistband of his boxers and she very quickly moved his last clothing item and wrapped her around him. Just as he went to place a kiss on her lips he pulled away letting out a moan of his name.

He felt himself growing weaker as she started to move her hand up and down so quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling it away before he gently but hurridly moved himself inside her.

A few bumps turned into an even rhythm of them thrusting their hips together, her hand had found their way to his head pulling at his hair while the other was her hand around his waist, nails digging into his skin. He began kissing her neck again and she arched her back towards him.

When she bit his lip in her kiss it all became too much for him as he felt himself explode within her, she followed seconds after with a scream of his name as she did.

He removed himself from her and then pulled her close, not being able to lie next to her made him slightly regret not moving to one of the bedrooms, but he still had her in his arms. He continued to kiss her slowly as she panted out of breath.

She giggled slightly.

"I think I'm ready for bed now," she let out another giggle.

"Oh no, did I tire you out?" The sarcastic tone in his voice resulted in her bashing her hand against his shoulder before she moved her hand to her bicep.

"Okay you can admire later," he teased resulting in her rolling her eyes, "You've gone really cold, you need to put clothes on."

He watched as she climbed off of him, swaying her hips as she did, showing her naked body off to him, teasing her slightly. He was happy to see it, not just her body, but the confidence that suddenly radiated from her.

He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before gathering their clothes and taking them to the laundry basket.

He slipped into his room and grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms and then headed back to the sitting room to see Anya sitting in her nightdress. 

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders before he jumped onto the sofa and pulled her onto his lap.

"You don't have to worry about ever messing anything up with me okay?" She gave a small nod, "I really do love you so much, Anya."

"I love you too, Dima, and I don't plan on ever leaving you," the reassurance in her kiss was what made the message certain for him.

"Mario Kart and pizza?"

"Yeah, but loser buys and we're not playing rainbow road."

"I'll just buy it anyway," he placed another kiss on her lips, trying to figure out what in the world he had done so right to get the girl of his dreams.


End file.
